A Diferent Kind of Christmas
by CrazyKitten2112
Summary: Dekka Talent recalls Christmas memories from her early childhood, both good and bad. I included some insight of what I always thought Dekka's relationship with her parents was like before she came out. Part of my 12 drabbles of Christmas series. Rated K plus for safety. I don't own Gone. Please read and review!


**A/N: This is part of my "12 Drabbles of Christmas" series. I have twelve favorite book characters and I'm going to write a Christmas drabble about every one of them. Here's the schedule:**

**Dec. 13: Johanna Mason from The Hunger Games**

**Dec. 14: Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter**

**Dec. 15: Edilio Escobar from Gone **

**Dec. 16: Dekka Talent from Gone**

**Dec. 17: Jack Merridew from Lord of the Flies**

**Dec. 18: Penny from Gone**

**Dec. 19: Ezylryb from Guardians of Ga'Hoole**

**Dec. 20: Angel from Maximum Ride**

**Dec. 21: Alice Cullen from Twilight**

**Dec. 22: Hazel Levesque from The Heroes of Olympus**

**Dec. 23: Caine Soren from Gone**

**Dec. 24: Diana Ladris from Gone**

I was never one of those kids who would wake up early run downstairs on Christmas morning. I would always sleep in late and then check my loot. Apparently, my mom wasn't really a huge fan of that. So, she would always wake me up really early and practically drag me out of bed. When I got downstairs I would rip through pink sparkly wrapping paper to find dolls and princess costumes. My mom would take a picture of me right after I opened each present. She would tell me to "smile big," but I never did. It wasn't because I disliked the presents, I just disliked smiling.

Don't get me wrong, I did hate the presents. I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything, I've just never liked dolls. I would ask my parents for stuff I actually wanted every year, but they would always say, "You're a little girl Dekka. Those are boys' toys. Wouldn't you rather have a new doll?"

Still, Christmas definitely wasn't bad. My parents didn't know what I wanted for Christmas, but my neighbors up the street did. They were even richer than our family, so they always spoiled their only son with tons of presents. When given every "boys' toy" in the store, it's hard to like everything you get. Factor in the fact that he was one of the snobbiest little boys I've ever met, and that eliminated even more presents. So, a lot of the presents ended up in his reject pile. As one of his only friends, I was got to take whatever I wanted.

Then, it was time for the yearly festivities. We would start by finding the most creative way possible to get rid of his absolutely crappy presents and my totally girly presents. That was a dangerous process, because if either of our parents found out what we were doing we would be grounded. So, we would hide our reject toys in our coats and sneak out of our neighborhood. Usually, we went down to the park down the street, which was typically abandoned on Christmas. There we would drop, crush, and rip the presents that hadn't been able to pass our standards. Looking back on it, we were probably broke at least one law that year the boy up the street got a chemistry set for Christmas.

After we had destroyed the worst of the worst toys, we played in the wreckage. Sometimes we would try to make forts and snowmen out of the wood chips that lined the playground floor. It never worked out, but we still tried it every year. After that we'd play Christmas versions of classic playground games. Hot Lava Monster became Hot Chocolate Monster, Black Magic became Red and Green Magic, etc. The only games that didn't get their names changed were freeze tag and King of the Hill.

I'm not really sure why we never renamed that last one, because I had the perfect name for it: Nearly Kill Dekka. The boy from up the street got way too into that game. It usually ended with me running home crying which is how half our Christmases ended. The other half of them ended in the boy from up the street throwing tiny chunks of ice ay my head and shouting about how "life wasn't fair." He was a really sore loser, but he made surprisingly good company. I don't really know what became of him, since he moved to a different town when we were in the third grade. It's funny to think how we were best friends when we were little kids, and now I can't even remember his name.


End file.
